An embodiment of the invention is directed to providing real-time customer service assistance during an online chat session to the customer service representative, using collected customer life cycle data. Other embodiments are also described and claimed.
Providing superior customer service assistance is one of the most important factors in a successful business. For example, when a customer calls a merchant asking for help with a product or service provided by the merchant, the conversation between the customer and the customer service representative (CSR) may be monitored for training and coaching purposes. This technique is used to help train CSRs so that they can listen better to the customer and resolve the customer's issue in a more expedient manner. Some merchants with online presence have deployed online chat capability for customers to discuss their issues with CSRs.